Pieces of Hearts
by Demothi
Summary: A collection of short ficlets based off of LoZ:OoT Previously "WHY!" some male/male and Sheik and Zelda separate. If you don't like those kinds of things don't read.
1. WHY!

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS REDEAD?!" Sheik heard the shout echo out of the doorway to the Shadow Temple. This was followed by a line of curses and swear-words that included Human, Hylian, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, and even Sheikah. (There wasn't any in Kokiri because they were too innocent for those things.) With in moments the Hero of Time was stalking out of the temple doorway, sword drawn, trying to shake one last ReDead from his leg, where it looked like it was attempting sexual acts. Sheik grimaced at the thought and felt a shiver of disgust run down his spine as his stomach turned sour.

Link, giving up his attempts to simply shake the monster off, turned and quickly plunged his sword into the creature's head. Just as Link's sword hit its mark one of Sheik's daggers buried itself into the thing's chest. Link finally kicked the offending thing off, then reached down and retrieved the dagger. Sheik accepted it back and both of them grimaced as they wiped ReDead slime from their blades.

After they finished Link gave Sheik a weary, tired look, and Sheik, feeling a wealth of sympathy for the hero gestured out towards the river. Link nodded and they started out to the field.

It had been two years since the end of Ganondorf's Reign, and Hyrule was finally getting back to what it should be. Link had politely declined Zelda's offer to send him back to make up for the time he lost. Instead he convinced her to stop lying to him and tell him where Sheik was. After he found Sheik the two of them became fast friends without fate sending them off in opposite directions. Everyday they spent together, which was every day anyway, they grew closer. It didn't take long for Link to admit that he felt closer to Sheik than anyone else he had ever know, and that he wanted to never be separated from the blond Sheikah.

Once they made it out to the river Link striped off all his clothes but a pair of shorts and jumped strait into the water. Sheik stopped at, and picked up, Link's trademark green tunic and noticed the ReDead slime that clung to the fabric. He took all of the slimed pieces of clothing a little down stream and, after a little scrubbing, had them slime free. By the time Sheik had finished Link had slipped out of the river, to just behind him. Without a moments pause he slid into Sheik's lap and said "Next time Zelda says anything about the Shadow Temple remind me to say no." Sheik just laughed and pulled his arms around the hero, they both knew even if Sheik did remind him Link would never abandon his job to keep Hyrule monster free.


	2. Wisdom Right

A/N: I want to let everyone who reads this know, I am not bashing Zelda… I simply think that what is said has a point… please do not flame me for this, unless you want me making s'mores.

"Tell me Sheik, how do the pieces of the Triforce choose their wielder?"

"Link," Sheik said sighing, "that is the fifth time this week you have asked me that; I'm not going to repeat myself again. What is going on in your head now?"

"I've been thinking-"at the playful 'uh-oh' that Sheik gave Link rolled his eyes. "We only know how people say it's supposed to happen… but what if it goes to the one who needs it most?"

"So you're saying that you got courage because you needed it the most?"

Yeah, without it I would have realized how stupid and deadly everything I did was."

"And Ganondorf needed power the most?"

"Sure… I wouldn't have wanted power, I still don't and never will, and Zelda already had plenty, Ganondorf needed power the most."

"And the princess got wisdom by forfeit?"

"Oh no, she needed it-"

"Because a ruler needs wisdom, right?"

"Nope" At the stunned look Sheik gave him Link laughed a little. "You never knew her before she received the piece of wisdom. She was convinced that at twelve I could fight, and win against Ganondorf. She had me open the door to the sacred realm, which we were supposed to be protecting. And all this after I went to the center of the earth, the heart of a volcano, and got SWALLOWED BY A FISH."

"Wow… yeah… she did need it."

I just figured that twelve was a good age for Link to be, old enough to do things but still young enough to be a child still.


End file.
